Just Memories
by Seldenta
Summary: SEQUEL to In Memory. Things are getting better for the boys, Sam is recovering and they start to get cases again. Will everything stay perfect for the Winchester brothers? Or is there a danger lurking in the shadows? Wincest, Mentions of abuse and rape, Slash, M/M, Graphic Scenes. If you're not 18, don't read.
1. Weightless

Just Memories

Chapter 1: Weightless

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Kripke.

Nothing they said can save you

Broken glass, bleeding wrist

A second chance for a simple kiss

I waited for you at the edge

Could you take such a risk?

On your knees, on your back

Who'd you call when things got bad?

Did they answer? Did you ask?

Cause I would answer, I would tell you this

Who is to say, who is to know the truth

When no one is left and nothing they said can save you

And who is to say who is to blame

Who will you give yourself to

Cause nobody wants, more than I want you

Weightless - Black lab

* * *

The sun was settled in the center of the sky, beating down upon them without relief. Sam was currently walking through the isles of the outside farmers market, his green eyes looking for his brother. He couldn't help but smirk at that thought, his brother really was his savior. He'd rescued him from his abusive relationship and had been patient when Sam was healing…well he still was healing. Dean had been patient, and continued to be despite the fact he knew he had to be aggravated. He sort of felt bad for getting Dean all excited and then….stopping. A sigh escaped his pursed lips as he weaved between two men. Sure he knew Dean didn't blame him, but he blamed himself. He shouldn't be afraid of his brother of all people, Dean had always made him feel safe.

Sure he knew his brother said it was fine, and that he'd wait for Sam no matter how long. He was glad to hear the words, but sometimes he wished he could just man up and show Dean he was ready. Sighing he peered across the isles to where Dean was standing at a stand selling fresh Pineapple. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, knowing that Dean was probably going to buy one for him. He loved Pineapple more then anything. Weaving through the crowd he was careful to avoid men, until he came to Dean. Silently he pressed his front to Deans back and wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his chin on Deans shoulder. "What ya doin?" He drawled causing his breath to ghost across his brothers ear.

Dean jumped when someone grabbed him, but he relaxed when he caught wind of Sams scent. A slight smirk played at the corner of his lips as his brother breathed over his ear. He turned his head slightly, peering at Sam out of the corner of his eye ":Nothing." He murmured trying to keep the amusement from his tone, only letting his pride shine through. He knew Sam was still recovering from the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of Lucas.. And yet he'd made his way from the Impala to where Dean was. "Mhm." Sam mumbled in reply, the disbelief clear in his expression and tone. "Fine, you caught me. I was planning on robbing this here stand of its best pineapple." Sams chest vibrated against his back as his head came to rest on Deans shoulder. "Really? Well, then I suppose as the pineapple expert of the two of us I should assist?" Dean rolled his eyes but gestured towards the pineapples.

Sam knew his brother wasn't as annoyed as he looked, but more so amused. Smirking he pressed a kiss to Deans neck before stepping away from his older brother and peering down at the stand. He could feel Deans eyes on him, but unlike when someone else stared at him…well he didn't mind when Dean did it. In fact it kind of excited him, knowing that his brother was watching his every move. Smirking mentally he bit his bottom lip, as if lost in thought. A low groan from his left told him his plan was working, and after a few minutes of chewing on his lip a hand appeared. Deans thumb gently pried his lip from his teeth, running the pad across the abused flesh before he pulled his hand away. Sam could see him shaking his head out of the corner of his eye, and couldn't help but chuckle.

As they stood there, Sam couldn't help but think that this was how things were supposed to be. This moment, with him flirting with his brother while browsing for pineapples… It should have happened years ago. He felt himself inch closer to his brother, grasping Deans hand in his. He felt a reassuring squeeze and couldn't help but offer Dean a grin, before he reached forth and plucked a pineapple from the stand. "This one." He said, turning to face Dean with a shit eating grin on his face. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Such thought to pick the first Pineapple you looked at." Sams joking mood was ruined when a rather large man bumped into him, causing him to crash into Dean. A whimper ripped from his throat before he could stop it, and he felt his brothers arms wrap around him. "Alright, we'll get the pineapple and go home." Dean whispered while shooting the man death glares.

Dean knew that he would gladly die for his brother, that he would always come running when Sam called. Oh sure, he was still annoyed with the fact Sam ever left.. Still begrudged his brother this, but he would never throw it in his face. As mad as he was when he got the call, he was glad to hear his brothers voice… if only for that brief moment before he realized that something was wrong. Sam winced as Deans hold tightened, almost to a painful point. "De." Sam whispered placing a hand on his brothers arm. "Sorry." Dean replied, pressing a kiss to Sams neck before he pulled away. Sam smiled as Dean paid for the pineapple and wrapped an arm around his waist, he allowed Dean to lead him back towards the impala.

It didn't take them long before they arrived back at the motel room, and Sam stood waiting beside the door with his pineapple clutched in his arms. Dean could tell he was still shaken from the bump as he unlocked the door, and ushered Sam inside. Once the door was locked and salted, along with the windows he smirked watching as his brother put the pineapple in the mini fridge. "You're obsessed man." He called as he crossed the room, wrapping Sam in his arms. "Am not." Sam mumbled, turning in his brothers arms. Dean shot him a confused look when Sam stared at him, his eyes darting to his lips every few seconds. After a few minutes of this Dean closed the distance, as it seemed Sam wasn't going to. He gently pressed a chaste kiss to his brothers lips, and pulled back before he was tempted for more. "Love you." Sam whispered, wrapping his arms around Deans neck. "Love ya too." Dean assured, pressing another chaste kiss to Sams lips.

Dean extracted himself from his brothers grip "Come on lets see whats on tv." He murmured, leading Sam over to their bed and laying down beside him. Sam however simply curled up against Deans side with his head resting on his chest, an arm draped across his waist. Dean flipped through channels idly, an arm wrapped around his brother in turn. "De?" Dean glanced down at his brother. "Yea?" "Thanks…" "For?" "Everything… Dropping whatever job you were on and saving me…" Dean pulled Sam closer, pressing a kiss to Sams forehead. "I'd do anything for you, Sammy." Dean replied honestly, brushing his brothers hair from his face. "I'm kinda starting to get that." Sam replied, smiling as he nuzzled into Deans chest. Of course as happy as he was, he couldn't help but remember Lucas' words. _He'll never want you. You're a disgusting fuck who wants his brother to fuck him. It's sick, your lucky I let you touch me._ But as he lay there, wrapped in his brothers warm and protective embrace…thinking back to everything that went down in the last few months. He knew then, that Lucas was wrong. Dean did want him, even if it was only as a brother… Sam would take it and be happy.

The next morning Dean was awoken to the feeling of something…or someone peppering kisses along his neck and chest. Slowly he opened his eyes, peering down at his brother groggily. Sam tensed when he realized his brother was in fact awake, a hint of fear appeared in his eyes and on his face. Dean flinched at that, did Sam really think he'd reject him? Reaching out with a hand he gently pulled Sam back up his body before pressing him into the mattress. Deans teeth nipped at the side of Sams throat before he soothed it with his tongue. "De." Sam whispered, his own hands grasping the sheets. This was supposed to be about Dean damnit! "Shh… There's no rush Sammy." Dean whispered as he pulled back from his brother, staring into those green eyes. "But-" "But nothing, I'm not going anywhere…and we have all the time in the world." Sam was about to reply but the flutter of wings interrupted them. "Sam, Dean." "Cas" Dean all but growled out while he covered Sam with his body. "We have a case." Both bothers groaned, would they never get a break?

**A/n: Yes, I've finally gotten around to making the sequel to In Memory. Sorry it took so long guys! R&R?**


	2. My Angel Gabriel

Chapter 2: My Angel Gabriel

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Kripke, lucky fucker.

I can fly, but I want his wings

I can shine even in the darkness, But I crave the light that he brings

Songs that he sings, My angel Gabriel

I can loveBut I need his heartI am strong even on my ownBut from him I never want to partHe's been there since the very startMy angel GabrielMy angel GabrielBless the day he came to meAngel's wings carried him to meHeavenly

Gabriel - Lamb

* * *

Both brothers stared at their angel friend, waiting for him to elaborate on what he meant. Castiel for his part stood awkwardly in the doorway, before finally he turned. "I'll be outside. Get dressed and then we'll talk." He mumbled, walking outside and leaning against the Impala. It didn't take long before both the boys were dressed and Sam opened the door, letting Castiel know it was safe. Both brothers were seated on the edge of the bed when their friend walked back in, shutting the door behind him. "Alright so what did you mean Cas?" Dean asks as soon as the door closes. Castiel looks like an imposing figure in the doorway as he pauses mid turn, his posture more rigid than usual. "Cas?" Sam prods, shifting where he's settled beside his brother.

"It appears that there is a new monster, something we've never seen before." The angel murmured, peering over at the brothers as he speaks. "It drained the victims of their blood, before ripping their heart out." "Are we sure it's the same monster?" Sam asked, sitting closer to the edge. "Yes. It's of utmost importance that you get there and solve this. Before more appear…it is the only of its kind right now." Both brothers nodded and the angel vanished…on the table a paper appeared with the town and state. Dean turned to Sam and rolled his eyes. "I really hate when he does that." He grumbled, which caused Sam to laugh. "Oh, you find that funny do you?" Sam smirked and nodded, laughing when Dean lunged for him and started to tickle him. "De!" He gasped out, trying to wriggle off the bed and away from his brother. "Say it! Say I'm the best big brother ever!" Sam giggled and thrashed, gasping for breath. "Okay!" He cried, and Dean paused. "You're the best big brother ever." Sam said between breaths, before he reached up and pulled Dean down into a kiss.

Dean was shocked at first, not expecting Sam to pull him down for a kiss. However it only took him a second before he responded, running his tongue across Sams bottom lip begging for entrance. Sam groaned as he allowed Dean entrance, wrapping his arms around his brothers shoulders as their tongues tangled in his mouth, pulling moans from him with ease. Dean reluctantly pulled back when the need for air became to much, and he stared down at Sam. "Come on…we should head out to work this case." He breathed, forcing himself off the bed. Sam stared at him, confused as to what the hell that was about. It'd been over a year since Dean had rescued him from Lucas… a year since he'd come home… Dean said he'd give him time.. But every time he tried to start something, Dean put a stop to it. Sitting up Sam ran a hand through his hair, huffing out a sigh. "Do you…" Dean turned when his brother stopped. "Do I?" "Nothing." Sam stood up and brushed past him, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Dean stared after him, confused as to what his brothers issue was. Shaking his head he moved about the motel room, packing both of their things and taking them out to the impala. Once he was sure he had everything he grabbed the paper with the town on it and walked to the bathroom door. Dean paused to listen and frowned when he heard a broken sob come from the other side. "Sammy?" He called, tapping on the door. Silence followed and his frown deepened. "Sam?" Dean turned the knob and it opened, he stepped inside the bathroom to find his brother curled up in the tub naked, and tears streaming down his face. "Sam!" Dean bolted to his side and reached out, wincing when Sam flinched from his hand. "Sammy.. what's wrong?!" Dean asked while his hands roamed down Sams arms and sides, checking for some wound. Sam allowed this, only for a moment before he moved away from Dean. "Is it because I'm used? Dirty?" "What?" Dean asked, flabbergasted. "Why won't you touch me?" Sam sounded so broken, Dean could feel his heart breaking. "Sammy…" Sam shook his head. "I get It, I mean, why would you want something so filthy right?" Dean grabbed Sams chin in his hand and forced his brother to look at him. "I never, ever want to hear you say that again." Sam whimpered and Dean released his brothers chin. "You're not filthy. Sammy.. I just didn't want to pressure you." Sam shook his head.

"I've been trying…trying to get you to touch me. Anytime it gets heated, you put a stop to it!" Sam hissed out, before a broken sob escaped him. "Why?!" Dean ignored his instincts not to touch a emotional hunter and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Sam and pulled him out of the tub and into his lap on the toilet. "Sammy.." Dean whispered, ignoring his brothers struggles. "I love you. I stopped because I didn't want to push to far.. I didn't want.. I was afraid that you'd… I was afraid okay?! It wasn't because of you. I promise and I'm sorry." He pressed a kiss to Sams head, and then his cheek, and eyes. "It wasn't because of you. I'm sorry." Dean repeated, pressing light kisses along Sams neck. "De." Sam sobbed, clinging to his brother and burrowing his face into his brothers neck. Dean just held him, and rocked back and forth for what seemed like forever before the soft sobs subsided.

The rustle of wings caused him to glance up and see their friend in the doorway. "You are a fool Dean Winchester." Dean scowled at the angel, and wrapped a towel around his brother as he stood. "What do you know of it?" Dean snapped as he moved into the room. "I know that any rape victim, that manages to make it to where Sam has.. Would feel unworthy of those they love. They would feel used, and dirty. Sure you were trying to give him time, but time wasn't all he needed. He needs you to show him he's still loveable… that you still want him even after what happened." Dean set Sam down on the bed and turned to face the angel. "Something that wouldn't have happened if you'd told me where he went to begin with!" Dean hissed out, advancing on the angel. Castiel remained where he was, and simply stared at the hunter. "You're still angry." "Yes! Yes I'm still angry!" "I was respecting my friends wishes." "And what of mine?! My wishes to know that my brother was safe, happy and alive?! You knew where he was, how do I know you didn't know what was going on?!" "I didn't. I would have-" "I don't know that! You could be lying!" "Dean-" "Leave." "What?" "Get out of my sight Cas, or I swear to god I won't be responsible for what happens." Castiel stared at him for a moment, before he sighed. "I never meant for Sam to be harmed." Before he vanished into thin air.

Dean turned back around to find Sam staring at him, tears still shining in his eyes and face blotchy from crying. "Sammy." Dean breathed, moving towards the bed and easily climbing up next to his brother. He raised a hand, brushing away the tear that slipped from Sams eye. "Sammy." Dean breathed again before pressing a kiss to Sams lips, his tongue begging for entrance. Sam moaned as he granted his brothers tongue entrance, arms moving to wrap around dean and hold him there… afraid he'd move away. Dean of course had no intention of doing so, he knew he'd been an idiot… and in turn had hurt his brother. Slipping a hand down Sams side he smirked into the kiss when Sam gasped against his lips, pulling back from the kiss. "De." Sam whimpered. "Shhh. I got you." Dean reassured him, his hand pulling the towel off his brother, exposing him to the air of the motel room. "So gorgeous." Dean whispered as he peppered kisses down Sams chest and stomach, slipping down the bed. He paused briefly to tongue fuck Sams belly button, smirking when Sam moaned and shifted on the bed. "De. Please." Sam begged, hands clenching at the sheets. He was nervous, but he knew his brother would stop if he told him to.

When Sam didn't stop him Dean continued down the bed, allowing his breath to ghost over Sams erection, chuckling silently when Sam arched upwards with a groan. With one last glance up at his brother, Dean took Sams erection all the way, moaning around it as his tongue circled the girth. Sam moaned and arched upwards, but found his attempts blocked by Deans firm grasp. "De." Sam gasped, clutching the sheets. Hearing Sams pleas caused Dean to chuckle, sending vibrations through Sams erection, causing the younger brother to cry out. "De! Ima..im." Dean eagerly swallowed every drop as Sams orgasm hit, causing him to cum into the back of his brothers throat. Slowly pulling off Dean licked his brothers softening dick clean, causing the younger to whimper.

Climbing back up his brother, Dean pressed a kiss to his mouth before whispering in his ear. "Your fucking hot moaning out my name." Sam could feel his brothers erection digging into his hip, and reached a hand to grasp it…only to have his hand stopped by Dean. "De." He questioned, looking into his brothers hazel eyes. "Shh. This was about you, I'm fine." Sam shook his head, twisting his wrist in Deans hold as he spread his legs…which caused Deans lower body to fall between them. "Use me." Sam breathed, thrusting up against Deans erection causing him to moan…before Sams words were processed. "What? No! Sam…No. I wont…" "Please…De its fine, your… please…I." "No Sam." Tears began to stream down his face. "Damnit! Use me De!" He ground his hips up again, causing Dean to pin them down as he hissed.

"No! When we finally do that it wont because you feel guilty that I didn't get off. Damnit Sam, I'm not Lucas.. I wont use you for my own pleasure. Tonight was about you, I love you. If I have to suffer with a boner…well so be it, because you…you're important to me." Sam shoved against his chest, pushing Dean off him before he began to hit his brother. "Why! Why do you care?! I'm ruined De. He was right, I'm a perverted freak…a whore.. So use me!" Dean simply wrapped his arms around his brother, crushing him to him ignoring his brothers struggles. "I love you." Dean repeated in Sams ear, until Sam stopped struggling and simply sobbed into his brothers chest. "Your not dirty, your not a whore…and if your perverted than so am I. I want to fuck, no make love to you, believe me I do…but not when you think you have to. It'll be special…as corny as that sounds, because you deserve to be loved." Sam simply whimpered into Deans chest, and Dean continued to hold him. "You deserve to be loved, and I love you… I always will, even if you don't want me to." Dean whispered, pressing a kiss to Sams head.

* * *

**A/N: Well! Apparently Sam isn't as 'fine' as he appeared. Honestly did you think he'd walk away without any mental scars? Poor Dean. Moreso Poor Sammy. Anyways, R&R. Also, thanks for your reviews, they brighten my day.**


	3. Halo

Chapter Three: Halo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Kripke. Lucky fucker. Think he'll take reeses for Sam/Jared? :D

I never you a promised you a ray of light

I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday

I gave you everything I had

The Good, The Bad

Why do you put me on a pedestal

I'm so up high that i cant see the ground below

So help me down, you got it wrong

I dont belong up here

One thing is clear, I wear a halo

I wear a halo when you look at me

But standing from here, you wouldn't say so

You wouldn't say so, if you were me

And I, just want to love you

Oh I just want to love you

Halo - Haley James Scott

* * *

A few hours later Dean woke Sam up, brushing his hair from his face. "Come on Sammy, we gotta head out." He'd packed their things and loaded them into the Impala and checked them out while Sam slept. "Mmm.. De?" Sam mumbled, opening his eyes groggily. "Yea. Come on." Dean forced back a smirk when Sam offered him a soft smile and sighed, before getting out of the bed. "Where?" He asked as he shuffled towards the bathroom. "Shower." Dean replied, brushing the hair out of Sams face before he turned around and turned on the water, watching as the steam rose up before adding a touch of cold.

Once he was sure the water was cooling to the right temperature that Sam enjoyed, he turned and grabbed his brothers hand, pulling him into the shower. Sam moaned as the warm water pounded into his back, sending a slight chill down his spine. Dean reached over and grabbed the wash cloth, wetting it under the stream of water and soaping it up before gently washing over his brothers chest and arms, moving further down. Sam collapsed back against the shower wall, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of Dean washing him with gentle movements, so tender. Dean sank to his knees washing his brothers legs and moving up, pausing only to press a kiss against Sams hip before he urged Sam to turn around. Shuffling Sam obeyed and groaned when Dean began washing up the back of his legs, over his arse and up his back to his shoulders before moving down his arms. "Gorgeous." He whispered into Sams ear, smirking at the slight moan Sam uttered from where his forehead was pressed against the cool tile wall.

Once the water had washed the soap off of Sam, he urged his brother to tilt his head back getting his long brown hair wet before rubbing the shampoo into it, massaging his brothers scalp as Sam leaned back against him. Dean couldn't help but smirk at how relaxed his brother was, he was sure he'd fall back asleep if given the chance. Rinsing the shampoo he repeated the process with the conditioner before quickly washing himself and urging Sam out of the shower. When Dean exited the shower and wrapped a towel around himself he found Sam had already gotten dressed and was using a towel to dry his hair. "So, where are we going?" Sam asked sleepily, the shower having relaxed him into nearly falling asleep against his brother. "Maryland Heights Missouri apparently." Dean drawled as he pulled on his boxers and jeans, before searching for a clean shirt. Sam walked over and plucked out a black t-shirt that was rather tight on Dean, and offered it to his brother with a shrug when said brother raised a brow. "Never heard of that place." Sam commented idly, leaning against the wall. "Nor have I." Dean agreed, grabbing their dirty clothes and their duffels that had somehow appeared in their room again - cas most likely - and headed for the door.

"Should prove interesting, shouldn't it?" He asked as he closed the door behind them both, walking towards the office to check out before they hit the road. "Or be unusually boring." Sam mumbled, causing Dean to smirk. Silence lulled between them, though it wasn't one of those awkward silences.. No this was companionable. Something that they'd only achieved through years of each others constant company, they both knew what the other was thinking. When Sam shifted and sighed Dean knew he was getting stiff, crunched up in the car with his legs curled on the bench seat. They'd been driving for seven hours, and it was now dark out so he found the first available motel and pulled in for the night. Sam wordlessly got out of the car to get them a room while Dean gathered their bags. It was a ease, a system that often creeped people out. After all normal humans couldn't know what the other was possibly thinking. Sam emerged from the office and met Dean at the hood of the Impala, offering him a small smile to which Dean returned his own before following Sam to their room. Once more they moved in silence, no need of words to express how they felt.

Dropping their bags at the foot of the bed Dean pulled out two canisters of salt, handing one to Sam who rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathroom. Dean chuckled and began salting the windows and door before tossing the salt back into his bag. A moment later Sam emerged from the bathroom and tossed his salt into the bag as well. "We should reach the town by noon at the latest." Dean said, and Sam nodded his head at him. "Alright.. I'm gonna" He waved his laptop and Dean nodded before heading towards the door to get them dinner.. Sam settled down on the bed Indian style with the laptop in his lap, and began his search for information on whatever it was they were hunting. It was puzzling as the kills seemed to match the patterns of both Vampires and Werewolves.. But they wouldn't work together as they were mortal enemies. It confused him to say the least, as he browsed over the detailed information of previous kills.

An hour later Dean returned with their dinner and found Sam in the same spot, biting his bottom lip. Shutting the door and re-salting it Dean moved over to the bed and flopped down beside his brother. Sam wordlessly took his salad and Dean raised a brow, glancing at the laptop screen 'Anything?' his look said. Sam shook his head and set the laptop down before his legs as he opened his salad. "It confuses me. The kills all match the of Vampires and Werewolves but the two species would never work together, they're enemies." Sam replied before taking a bite of his Salad. Dean hummed and took a bite of his bacon burger, before mumbling around a mouthful. "Rberd' Sam shot him a scolding look and Dean swallowed. "Hybrid?" He repeated and Sam pondered it for a moment. "Its never been heard of, but it is possible I suppose." He agreed. "Something worth looking into at any rate…first thing in the morning." Dean said, closing the Laptop. "It's late and you need sleep." He continued cutting off any protest Sam was about to give.

Setting the laptop and salad on the side table Sam turned towards his brother. "I have a better idea of what we could do with our time." He all but purred, grinning at his brother. Dean gave him a weary glance, pondering if Sam was doing this because he thought Dean wanted him to…or if he really wanted to. After being with Chad, Sam had been messed in the head and they still hadn't been fully intimate, a fact that Dean felt Sam hated. He knew though that Sam hadn't been ready…his breakdown the day before was proof enough of that. "Oh?" Dean smirked as he raised a brow and set his burger down. "And…what would that be?" Sam crawled across the bed and placed a hand on his brothers leg "Let me show you…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh yes, that's right I left you with a cliffy. Anyways sorry for the wait! Life has been hectic, boss is running me ragged with her crazy hours. Next chapter will be up ASAP. Can't wait till Wednesday! Oh and hope everyone had a good holiday! I got a new kitten over the holidays, a little boy who's black and white and I named Siofra…cause I thought he was a she. WELL turns out he Is a she, but he's keeping his name so ha. Anyways R&R.**


	4. Hello

Chapter 3: Hello

I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams i've kissed your lips a thousand times

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all i've ever wanted, my arms are open wide

Cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And i want to tell you so much, I love you

Hello - Lionel Richie

**A/N: Warning. Graphic scene below. Also, for those who think this is 'sudden' I wish to explain that it has been roughly a year, maybe more since Dean 'rescued' Sam from Lucas. As y'all saw In the previous chapters Sam thinks Dean finds him disgusting. So all this together, explains what happens in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Dean glanced down at the hand on his thigh, but he made no move to remove it. Instead his hand lifted and cupped his brothers face, his thumb tracing his cheek bone as he raised a brow in askance. Sam leaned forward and pressed their lips together, pushing Dean down onto the bed as his tongue begged for entrance - which he was granted - and he groaned as his tongue caressed his brothers. Deans free hand roamed down Sams side and back up several times, soothing and reassuring Sam that HE was in control.. He even allowed his brother to control the kiss…moaning into it when Sam pulled back to nip his bottom lip.

Sam broke the kiss, trailing kisses down his brothers neck as his hand slipped under his shirt and pushed it up. Dean leaned up to help remove the offending material, gasping when Sam bit down on his collar bone. "Sammy." He breathed, collapsing back onto the bed. Normally he was the one in charge, he was the one making Sam gasp and squirm.. But he knew his brother needed this. He knew Sam needed to prove to himself that he could do this…and to do that, he needed to be in charge. Dean knew this, and it was the reason he relaxed onto the bed, simply enjoying his brothers ministrations as his lips and tongue circled Deans nipples. Dean moved both hands around Sams neck, simply clasping his fingers together on the back and letting them rest there, though they held Sam close. Of course their hold could be broken by Sam pulling back… however he didn't.

Instead Sam bit down on one of Deans nipples causing his brother to lurch up and cry out - something between a scream and a moan - before he used his hand to pull Sam up and pull him into a kiss. Sam nipped at his brothers lips before luring his tongue into his mouth and sucking on it, causing Dean to moan deep in his throat and his eyes to slip closed some. Sam mentally smirked at this and did it again, pulling a guttural moan from his brother. His hand slipped downwards, undoing his brothers belt and jeans before he tugged them and Deans boxers down. Sam broke the kiss, sucking on his brothers neck - right where his jugular was - and nipped the flesh before laving it with his tongue. His right hand had taken to stroking Deans prick, causing Dean to moan and gasp as he thrust into his brothers fist. Dean turned his head to the side, giving his brother better access to his neck - though he knew what he was doing - enjoying as the nips and licks sent shivers down his spine.

"Fuck.. Sammy…" He whimpered when Sam nipped harder, bunching the flesh between his teeth and tugging slightly. He felt as If his brother were trying to eat him, rip his flesh from his bones… yet it felt so good. A rough chuckle rumbled deep in Sams throat as he laved the flesh with his tongue before pulling back and admiring his work. "Mine." He growled out. "Yours." Dean assured, thrusting up against his brother - who had quit stroking him - and moaned at the friction. Sam moaned at this and quickly stripped himself of his clothing before he moved down Deans body and swallowed his prick in one move causing him to cry out again as he thrust up. Moaning around his prick, Sam began to bob his head up and down while running his tongue up the vein that ran the underside of Deans dick.

One of Deans hands buried itself in Sams hair and grasped it lightly, his hazel eyes meeting his brothers green eyes to make sure it was fine. Sam hallowed his cheeks before swallowing his brother again causing Dean to moan and thrust up - half expecting Sam to choke as he felt himself hit the back of his throat - but Sam simply moaned and closed his eyes briefly, sucking harder. "Fuck." Dean gasped out, his fingers tightening in his brothers hair. "Sammy..so close." He murmured, feeling his release quickly approaching. Sam smirked around him and bobbed up and down with more effort, swallowing around him three more times before Dean tensed and tried to pull Sam away. However Sam took him all, and swallowed everything as he released into his brothers throat, moaning the whole time. Once Sam had licked him clean he pulled his brother up and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Sams mouth and tasting himself. "So fucking sexy." Dean breathed as a hand moved down towards his brothers erection.

However Sam shook his head "De…Make love to me?" He begged, pressing his face into his brothers neck. Dean glanced at his brother before pulling him back far enough to see him. "You sure?" Sams answer was to thrust against his hip, pushing firmly and moaning. "Please." Dean rolled over so he was on top of Sam. "Look at me.. I want you to look at me the whole time." Dean commanded, and Sams eyes met his as he nodded. Pressing a kiss to Sams mouth, he begged for entrance which he was granted and gently sucked on Sams tongue. While he had his brother distracted he reached into his duffel and grabbed the lube, slicking up three of his fingers. Pulling back from the kiss he trailed his mouth down, latching onto Sams neck and sucking on his collar bone.. Gently nipping the flesh and laving it with his tongue. Sam moaned and arched up against him, his hands clutching at Deans sides.

"Gorgeous…amazing…smart…loving…Adonis…strong….brave.." Dean whispered between nips to his brothers collar bone, before sucking on the flesh. Sam whimpered, unable to believe this was how his brother saw him. "De.." He begged, pressing up against him again. "Shh… we'll get there." Dean promised, moving down to suck on his brothers nipples and make him squirm as he bit and licked the nubbs. "Fuck…" Sam whimpered, clutching his hands into the sheets. "Forgiving…flawless…genius…trusting…" Dean whispered as he continued his assault on each nipple before drifting down, tongue fucking his brothers belly button which made Sam squirm and moan. "Please." He begged again, but Dean shook his head.

"I intend to take my time." He replied pressing a kiss to his brothers hip bone before finally pressing a teasing kiss to the head of Sams dick. Sam keened at this and Dean swallowed his brother in one move, as he gently pressed a finger against his entrance and slowly breeched him. Sam tensed for a moment and Dean pulled back, to see Sams eyes clenched shut and a tear at the corner. "Sammy..look at me." Sam shook his head. "Look at me." Dean replied and Sam opened his eyes, staring into Deans hazel eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" Sam frantically shook his head. "No! Please…don't.. I.." Dean moved up and pressed a kiss to Sams face, where the tear and fallen to before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "You sure?" Sam nodded. "I want you.. Please." Dean stared into his brothers eyes, looking for any hint of a lie but he found none. Nodding he moved down and licked Sams prick from root to tip causing Sam to gasp out. Dean smirked before sucking on just the head, as he gently pushed his finger further into his brother.

After a few minutes Sam pushed back on his finger, and Dean pressed a second one in as he continued to distract his brother. It wasn't long before Dean considered his brother ready - he had four fingers in his brother - and he gently pulled them out, kissing his brothers hip when he protested. He pulled back enough to slick his prick up before lining it up with his brothers entrance. "Your sure?" Sam narrowed his eyes, wrapped his legs around Dean and pushed him in quickly. This move of course caused pain to shoot through his body and his muscles to tense as he cried out. Dean held himself still as he leaned down and pressed kisses to his brothers face, brushing his hair from his face. "Impatient foolish man." He whispered fondly, his hand running along Sams neck and down his side before going back up. He continued this for a few minutes before Sam shifted beneath him. "You can move." Sam breathed softly.

Dean pulled out slightly before pushing back in, he kept his pace slow and deep despite the fact Sam was trying to get him to speed up. While he thrust in leisurely he leaned down to bury his face in Sams neck and breathed in, the smell of just Sam urging him to thrust harder but he resisted.. There was always next time for such things. Now however was to prove to Sam that sex didn't have to hurt, it didn't have to be violent… and cruel. So he kept his pace gentle, slow as he pulled moan after moan from his brother, his own answering ones echoing in the room. All too soon he could feel his orgasm nearing and shifted his angle and weight, thrusting right against his brothers prostate causing him to half moan and half scream. "Fuck! De! There!" Dean smirked and thrust faster and harder in the same spot, pushing his brother towards the finish line. "De." Sam keened, and Dean stroked his brother in time with his thrusts. "Come for me baby." Dean whispered and felt Sam tense beneath him before he arched upwards… his release coating both their stomachs. Feeling his brother squeezing him drew his own release, and Dean thrust them threw their orgasms before collapsing beside his brother. "I love you." Sam whispered as he curled against Deans side. "I love you too."

Dean held Sam against his side, his face buried in the brown locks as Sam drifted to sleep, his fingers running idly through Sams hair. Sighing Dean pressed a kiss to his brothers head and prayed his baby brother wouldn't regret this in the morning.. It was too soon… he should have told Sam no…but what if that made Sam leave? What if that had made Sam think he was too disgusting to be loved? Dean did love his brother, more than his own life.. He'd do anything to make Sam happy. Even if he ended up regretting it…and dreading possible outcomes. Just to see Sam open, and happy….was well worth the risk… Whatever tomorrow brings, he'd deal with it. After all it couldn't be worse than the past year, right?

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter four. Basically a 'treat' for making y'all wait so long for chapter three. Next chapter they'll deal with the monster. R&R?**


End file.
